


你很危险

by April_lama



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_lama/pseuds/April_lama
Summary: ·双杀手梗，史密斯夫妇paro·一句话山花
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀
Kudos: 23





	你很危险

张若昀长期以来经过训练而变得高度紧张的神经被钥匙插进门锁转动的声音弄得格外警惕。  
但紧随而来的脚步声却让他的神经松弛了下来――他太清楚那是谁的脚步声了，轻快而富有节奏感，却不轻浮。  
“我回来了亲爱的。”  
手机还捏着炒菜用的锅铲的张若昀觉得身上突然间挂了一个沉甸甸的东西。  
“能不能别一回来就往我身上黏？你多大了？”  
顾及着锅里炒到一半的炒饭，张若昀受不了这种黏糊劲，嫌弃地推了推从背后用手臂牢牢箍住他肩膀的刘昊然。  
“我多大？你心里没点数吗？”  
紧紧抱着比自己大了足足九岁的恋人的大男孩笑了一声。  
用手推推不开，张若昀干脆用手肘捅了捅刘昊然的肚子以示对他含蓄黄腔的不满：“先放手，我做饭呢。”  
刘昊然闻言乖乖地松了手，然后坐回餐厅的凳子上，手撑着下巴，歪着头打量着张若昀忙碌的背影，分外养眼。  
张若昀是一名医生，但不知为何却时常有空在家，和隔壁家的那个厨师学了不少做菜的手艺，刘昊然也没多想，权当他就是经常休假，去小区里串串门促进一下和睦的邻里关系――当然，顶着一张高级厌世脸（张若昀自称）却因为长得帅加上有体面的工作经常被小区里的七大姑八大姨盘问诸如婚否或者要不要介绍对象的问题。  
刘昊然认为张若昀就是个普通人，他们俩看上去是一对普通得不能再普通的夫夫，即使已经领了证结了婚，刘昊然还是不想让张若昀知道自己的另一面。毕竟闹不好的话，是会说拜拜的。  
想得出神的刘昊然没注意到张若昀已经端着热气腾腾的饭菜从厨房里出来了，被筷子敲了一下脑门，刘昊然条件反射地伸手抓住那只拿着筷子的手往自己这边拉。  
“想什么想得这么入神，连自己的筷子都不拿。”  
反应过来的刘昊然从鼻子里发出一声不满的哼，夺下那双筷子。  
“赶紧吃吧，饭菜凉了就不好吃了，我今天临时要上夜班，吃完了你自己收拾一下。”  
“怎么突然临时要上夜班？”刘昊然用筷子往饭碗里戳了几下，“我看你一直都挺闲的。”  
“领导看不下去了非要我上两天班，要不然我怎么养活你？”张若昀在他对面坐下，给他夹了两片牛柳，“还是说，你已经可以养我了？”  
刘昊然听得出来张若昀话里有话，他最讨厌别人说他还是个没长大的孩子，翻了个白眼，把碗里的东西放到张若昀的碗里。  
张若昀也不生气，歪着脑袋上上下下打量了刘昊然一遍，不紧不慢地拿勺子舀了一口汤，举手投足不失优雅。  
“今晚我不在家，也折腾不了你，你就好好睡觉吧，黑眼圈都出来了，小模特。”  
“我倒是想尝试烟熏妆吃麻辣九宫格火锅。”刘昊然盯着张若昀的表情，“你要是怕吃辣，可以不跟我一起。”  
“这种画风诡异的事情也只有你们小年轻才干得出来。”  
张若昀简单地扒拉了几口饭，然后把碗筷一搁，起身拿下衣架上的风衣披在身上，换了皮鞋拎上包，准备出门。  
“等一下。”  
刘昊然叫住他，快步走到张若昀跟前，然后伸手帮他整了整领带，顺带在对方的脸颊上亲了一下。  
“领带歪了，亲爱的。”  
刘昊然站在阳台上，望着张若昀的车子开出车库彻底消失在视线中之后，他满意地掏出了手机打了个电话。  
“干嘛，我跟大勋吃火锅呢。”  
白敬亭的声音从电话那头穿过来，伴随着咀嚼东西的声音。  
“我家那位亲爱的去上夜班了。”  
刘昊然控制不住自己嘴角扬起的弧度。  
“联系一下鸥姐，今天晚上我有空。”  
  
刘昊然蛰伏在一座废弃大楼的楼顶，多年以来的训练让他能够保持着趴伏姿势好几个小时，但为了保险起见，他还是把自己从头到脚都武装成了不易被人发现的黑色，枪支正对着对面街道的一个小巷口，只等着目标出现。如果不能做到一击毙命，就立即撤退。  
眼看时间过了午夜十二点，距离情报所给的目标预计出现的时间已经过去了一个小时，而令刘昊然更加没法镇定下来的是张若昀迟迟没有给他发来已经回家的消息。  
张若昀虽然经常会玩些小恶作剧戏弄一下刘昊然，但大体来说是个挺称职的伴侣，有时候刘昊然执行完任务，回家已经很晚了，张若昀还是不忘给他留好一桌并不简单的夜宵，然后要么就靠在客厅的沙发上睡着了，要么就是出去上夜班了。  
和他一道上的白敬亭经常揶揄他结了婚就忘了兄弟，刘昊然对此嗤之以鼻，但事实上跟张若昀在一起之后接的任务都变成了最容易的，原因就是他不想让张若昀等太久，从而令自己的身份处于危险之中。  
安静的大街小巷忽然传来一个人开了免提讲电话的声音，刘昊然立刻甩甩脑袋，把那些乱七八糟的东西甩在脑后，伏低身子，眼睛透过瞄准镜死死地盯着一片漆黑的巷口，手指扣在了扳机上。  
他在心里倒数着时间，一点一点接近最佳时机。  
在目标即将出现的时候，变故陡生。  
一声虽然不大但十分清晰的枪声响起，刘昊然眼睁睁看着目标人物连呼救声都没有来得及发出就直挺挺地倒了下去。  
不好，有人！  
刘昊然脑子里顿时蹦出来这个想法，他动作迅速地收起枪支，抓着墙壁上的水管一路滑下去，扫视一眼四周发现并没有人之后，穿过了马路。  
刘昊然看了一眼倒在地上的男人，前额上有一个正在汩汩冒血的伤口，看形状，是一个弹孔，子弹穿过了头颅，一击毙命。  
妈的，被截胡了！刘昊然恶狠狠地啐了一口，往巷子里走了进去，想找着那个搅局的人，再跟他单挑。  
对方似乎在开枪击中目标后就逃走了，但刘昊然注意到了掉在水泥地上的一个东西，伸手捡了起来，借着月光看了看。  
刘昊然的脑海里立刻闪过一个人影。  
这日子，看来是没法过了。  
“鸥姐，人已经解决了。”  
但是在刘昊然看来这还远远没有解决。  
刘昊然骑着摩托回到家的时候发现张若昀的车已经停在了车库里。  
而张若昀就站在门口，看到刘昊然的身影后，他把刚刚卸了子弹的枪挂在手指上转了转，嘴角微微扬起。  
“你回来了，亲爱的。”

刘昊然不动声色地看着张若昀进了厨房，然后端出来两杯酒和两块昨天他们刚刚一起做的提拉米苏蛋糕。  
“喝一杯吧，我觉得我们接下来有很多事情要说。”  
张若昀的眼神让刘昊然觉得熟悉又陌生，而他空空如也的左手令刘昊然更加确定了。  
他没有拒绝张若昀递过来的酒，刘昊然叉着一块切下来的蛋糕放进嘴里，身子微微往前倾了倾。  
下一秒他的动作就停止了，然后歪过头将一粒微型胶囊丢到了旁边的酒杯里。  
“微型毒药，跟你的工作还挺配。”  
刘昊然脸上保持着微笑，把口袋里的那枚戒指放到桌上。  
“戴上的戒指要是随便摘下来，会不幸福的，若昀。”  
张若昀靠在椅背上翘着腿，没有伸手把戒指拿回来。  
“我觉得光是有一个擅长说谎的小丈夫就够不幸福了。”他换了个姿势，十指交叉着放在桌面上，盯着刘昊然，“你瞒了我很久，对吧，昊然。”  
刘昊然也盯着他，这个场景仿佛像一只柴犬和一只哈士奇针锋相对。  
“当然。”他露出了小虎牙，“这七年我可真的是累坏了，难道你不应该好好补偿我一下吗？若昀哥？”  
他很满意地看见张若昀的表情出现了一丝裂痕。  
“所以你觉得我应该用什么样的态度来对你？装作毫不知情还傻乎乎地被你这个小骗子继续骗下去？”他的声音提高了，“不过很抱歉，我有年龄上的优势，早就明白这是一个骗局了，在你十七岁的时候。”  
“那么久的事情再拿出来说就没意思了。”刘昊然收起了笑容，眯着眼睛看着张若昀鼻尖的那颗痣，“如果是若昀哥一定要提起，我不介意拿出你的事情来说。”  
张若昀淡淡地打断了他：“但是现在我觉得并不合适，我们应该商量的事情是如何和平地离婚。”  
刘昊然微微愣了一下，他的反应似乎在张若昀的预料之内。  
“你难道不应该先解释一下再做决定吗？还是你想就此借着离婚把我们互相欺骗的事情也抹掉了？”  
“我觉得，不用解释。”张若昀眼中闪过一丝狠戾，“君子动口不动手，在我这里就是一句废话。”  
一把泛着寒光的手术刀，在张若昀的指间转了转。  
刘昊然笑了，就像他平日里拍杂志时对着镜头的表情。  
“乐意奉陪。”  
  
刘昊然一脚把客厅的茶几踢得翻了个身，挡下了张若昀从厨房里搜出来朝他挥过去的水果刀，顺带打了一枪过去，也不管有没有瞄准。  
“你的精准度这么差难怪之前会被我截胡。我一步也没动你都能打歪。”  
拿柜台当靶子的张若昀一边毫不留情地毒舌，一边给手枪换弹夹，然后冲出厨房。  
“话说得太早可不好。”刘昊然反击，他原本是想冲进厨房扭着张若昀跟他打一次近身战，眼看张若昀放火堵了自己的路，他就打消了这个念头。虽然他是个酷爱冒险的性格，但正在气头上的张若昀不好惹，他得考虑一下在张若昀手下活下来的几率。  
不过张若昀平时虽然是个细腻又温柔偶尔还抠门的处女座，平常看上去就是个正常的大龄单身男青年，又是个医生，顶多拿着手术刀神出鬼没地剌他的脖子，但没想到张若昀玩起枪来的水平甚至比自己还好上一点，也许年龄较长真的是一个优势。  
刘昊然躲在楼梯拐角处，数着子弹不断打在墙上还有弹壳落地的声音，趁着对方换弹夹上膛时，再探出身子回击。  
但张若昀也不给他更多的机会，仅仅短短数息时间，张若昀就趁着刘昊然弹匣空了的一瞬间收起手枪冲过来，一个掌刀劈向刘昊然的手腕，把手枪打落在地，然后拽着刘昊然的领子换了个方向，把他死死地压在了身下。  
不过刘昊然在身高和力量上也有那么一点优势，他伸手拽住了张若昀的领带，腿上使力，把两个人换了个位置。  
张若昀没停手，一拳就轮上了对方的脸，刘昊然的脸顿时被打得肿了一块，让张若昀又想起了刘昊然被他喂胖了的那段日子。  
刘昊然捂着被打到的地方，另一手抄起在他们交火时被掀翻在地的相框往张若昀的头上砸，被格挡住后，木渣子混着玻璃渣滚落了一地。  
早知道都是那么能打的人，就不应该跟刘昊然耍嘴皮子，还浪费了他的高级红酒。张若昀越想越来气，用膝盖狠狠顶在刘昊然的腹部，趁对方痛得弯下腰的瞬间揪住对方肩膀上的衣服。刘昊然强忍着疼痛，按着张若昀的肩膀就把他往一旁的墙上摔过去。  
被甩出去的张若昀嘴角带着点鲜血，但他的好胜心已经被激起来了。刘昊然气还没喘匀，又被拿着高尔夫球杆打到了腿绊倒在地，脸上嵌进了几块玻璃渣，划破了脸。  
但这回刘昊然爬起来的速度比张若昀扔开球杆朝他扑过来的速度快了一点，两手空空的张若昀还是被他压制在身下。  
“你还真能打，我以为你拿手术刀的手也是会抖的。”  
刘昊然脸上的鲜血由于重力滴落在张若昀苍白的嘴角，他低下头去，舌头迅速地舔过对方的唇，将那滴血液吞下去。  
两个人的动作都停了下来，原本紧张的空气顿时安静下来。  
直到眼角因为过度愤怒而微红的张若昀一字一顿地喊了他的名字。  
“刘昊然。”  
“嗯，我在。”  
张若昀看着他的眼睛，然后缓缓呼出一口气，抬起身体狠狠地咬住刘昊然的嘴唇。  
刘昊然闭着眼睛痛快地接受这个带了血腥味道的吻，他按着张若昀肩膀的手慢慢松开，转而摸上被红酒弄脏了的衬衫扣子，一颗一颗解开。  
“脏了的衬衫就别穿了。”他在唇齿间低低地说道。  
张若昀像是听到了，他松了口，在刘昊然的耳边开口，嗓音带着点沙哑。  
“那就脱掉吧。”

刘昊然把张若昀抱进了二楼尚未被波及到的卧室。  
张若昀的衬衫扣子开了几颗，半脱不脱地挂在手臂上，刘昊然一边把手伸进衬衫里用手指抚摸着柔韧的腰线，一边顺着他漂亮的肩颈线条一路舔吻下去，在那比常人要丰满一些的胸口上狠狠地留了个牙印，引来张若昀一声不满的轻哼。  
“怎么了？”  
刘昊然抬起头，却被张若昀用手往自己身上按了按脑袋。  
“没事，你别停。”  
闻言刘昊然笑了，唇齿继续往下，停留在红色的乳尖上，一点一点调戏着挺立的红点，布下深浅不一的吻痕和齿印，这都是属于刘昊然自己最原始的本能。  
张若昀不肯就这么任人摆布，他空出一只抱着刘昊然脖子的手，拽掉了他的腰带，腰身往前挺了挺，把自己的下身与对方紧紧地贴在一起。  
刘昊然喘了两口粗气，手指在紧致的腰线上辗转，掐着敏感的大腿内侧，撩拨着皮肤下薄薄的血管。他把张若昀转了个位置，放倒在床上，脱下眼前阻隔他们的最后一层布料，手指刮了些晶亮的液体，缓缓地探了进去。  
张若昀被他之前的抚摸挑逗得浑身都失了力气，只能感受到刘昊然的手指在他的身体里屈伸，方才还吐着冷冰冰的字眼的嘴唇在被刘昊然折磨得通红之后只能发出破碎的呻吟，寻求对方的纾解。  
刘昊然此刻还不忘低下头跟他唇齿交缠，估摸着应该差不多了，便抽出了手，换成了早已涨得发痛的硬挺抵上湿淋淋的后穴，摩擦着皮肤的褶皱。  
张若昀在唇齿之间泄出几个破碎的字眼，他说——“昊然，来吧。”  
所有的欲望在刘昊然的脑海里瞬间炸开，化作飓风席卷了他仅剩的理智，他掐住那段柔韧的腰身，挺身将自己送了进去。  
张若昀平日里沉稳的声线在这绝对的冲击下颤抖起来，带着几分满足和喟叹。他们都明白现在需要一场酣畅淋漓的情事把他们的怒火统统扑灭，刘昊然没给他喘息的时间，狠狠地推进到最深处，他恨不得每一次做爱都这样痛快。  
张若昀的眼角通红，刘昊然便顺着他摊在身体两侧的手臂和他十指纠缠，力度每加紧一分，热切的吻和交合就更深入一些。  
刘昊然发泄在张若昀的身体里，冰冷与火热的反差让张若昀浑身都颤抖起来，又被咬着喉结倒进柔软的床铺里，身体紧紧交缠在一起。  
不顾身下的黏腻感，刘昊然伸手轻柔地抚摸过张若昀的眼角，虔诚地低头吻在他的眼睫上。  
“现在，你还想和我离婚吗？”  
张若昀终于喘过气来：“啊？”  
刘昊然笑了，他拿出了那枚戒指，重新戴在了张若昀的左手无名指上，语气郑重地开口：  
“若昀，我爱你，我不会和你离婚的。”  
他看见张若昀通红的眼角滑出一滴晶莹的泪，便低下头吻去了它。   
“不哭了，若昀。没事的，有我在。”  
张若昀咬着嘴唇，尽管他极力克制，但声音里还是带上了哽咽。  
“……你就不怕我哪天会杀了你吗？”  
刘昊然吻上了鼻尖的那颗痣，又蹭了蹭他的额头。  
“不会的，若昀。”  
“如果你要杀，那我绝不会还手。”  
你这么危险，我怎么可能让别人从我手里夺走。   
你要我的命，那我们便一起下地狱。  
我爱你。


End file.
